


A Father's Love

by Jasrusticus15003



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Papyrus (Undertale), Brotherly Affection, Bullying, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Men Crying, One Shot, Overprotective, Overworking, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Random & Short, References to Depression, Single Parents, Skeletons, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasrusticus15003/pseuds/Jasrusticus15003
Summary: Random Stories about Gaster and his two sons and adopted daughter.





	1. Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

Gaster smiled as he watched his two sons sleep on the couch. Papyrus had his arms wrapped around Sans and Sans had his head on Papyrus's chest. _When did my boys ever become this close?_ Gaster wondered as he walked into the kitchen and started to put the dishes away.

"Daddy? Where did you go?" Gaster heard Sans asked once Gaster finished putting the cups back in the cabinet above the kitchen sink. Gaster walked out of the kitchen and noticed that his youngest son was awake and had blue tears in his eye sockets. Gaster walked over and sat down next to his two sons and pressed his teeth against Sans's forehead.

"I'm right here baby boy. Daddy's not going anywhere." Gaster reassured his youngest and used one of his fingers to wipe the blue tears away.

"Dad? Sans? What's going on?" Papyrus asked as he opened his eyes.

"Shh, I'm here Pap. Daddy's here." Gaster whispered softly. Papyrus smiled and moved closer to his father and nuzzled his head against his father's chest. Gaster wrapped his arms around his sons and watched Sans and Papyrus go back to sleep. Gaster reached over and grabbed the red blanket and pulled it over him and his boys.

"I love you, boys," Gaster said as he closed his eyes.

"We love you too dad." Sans and Papyrus said.


	2. Bruised Part I

"Dad! We're home!" Sans shouted once he and Papyrus walked inside of their house.

"How was work today?" Gaster asked as he watched Papyrus take off his jacket.

"Busy but I got through it," Sans answered. Gaster looked at Papyrus and noticed that he looked tired and a large bruise on his son's chin.

"What happened Papy?" Gaster asked.

"What do you mean dad?" Papyrus asked. _Oh no, he saw it._ Papyrus thought.

"There's a bruise on your chin. Did somebody hit you? Did you fall down?" Gaster asked.

"Well, I got in trouble with Eve today," Papyrus answered.

"Did you do something wrong?" Gaster asked.

"No...well yes. I was busy cooking and I accidentally knocked Eve's cup." Papyrus explained. Gaster sighed and walked to the fridge and grabbed an ice pack out of the fridge. Gaster walked back to his sons and gave the ice pack to Papyrus.

"Keep the ice close to your chin. I'm going to the store." Gaster said and walked out the door leaving his sons looking at each other obviously confused.


End file.
